villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sheriff (Madness Combat)
The Sheriff is a major antagonist in the Madness Combat flash series, serving as the main antagonist of episodes 2 and 3. History ''Madness Combat'' In episode 2, the Sheriff is shown avoiding Hank's attempts to kill him. After killing the Sheriff's aides (totaling up to 79 casualties), Hank confronts the Sheriff in his office, preparing to kill him with two shots on the head. However, before Hank could do so, Jesus arrives to the rescue by shooting down Hank on the head, much to the Sheriff's relief and delight. However, in episode 3, Hank is revived, and he makes through his way killing more of the Sheriff's aides (including Tricky). Just as Hank finally confronts the Sheriff again, he intends to shoot his head off with a shotgun. Eventually, Jesus arrives to the rescue again by stabbing Hank in the chest with his sword. Though it would seemed that Hank has lost, Hank turned the tables by firing his shotgun to kill Jesus. Hank then stabs the Sheriff with Jesus' sword before blowing his head off with the shotgun. Satisfied that he finally killed the Sheriff for good, Hank dies succumbing to his injuries once again, though he would later be revived for the rest of the series. The creator Krinkels has stated that the Sheriff won't return since he disliked him as an enemy. ''Madness : Project Nexus 2'' The sheriff is a returning character and an eventual boss fight in Project Nexus 2. He is first encountered atop the inner city walls and refuses to let Hank inside, only for a battle with the Mag Bandit to ensue, who eventually crashes down on the wall. The Sheriff retreats to a factory with steel gates to hide out in, which Sanford and Deimos blow their way into. After clearing out the complex, a boss fight ensues with two phases. When the Sheriff is defeated, he gives Sanford and Deimos the transit network access that they require to continue moving to the Science Tower. Deimos and Sanford spare the Sheriff, who reminds them to tell Hank he still has a bullet waiting for him. He also tells them that just because he's square with the duo doesn't mean that the MERCs are, which several of were killed. He supposedly supplied the Nexus Core with weapons and munitions in order to be left alone in his isolated city. Gallery SheriffPN2.png|The Sheriff in Madness: Project Nexus 2. Phobosmessage1.png|A message sent by Phobos to the Sheriff. Trivia *The Sheriff is shown to be rather cowardly. *In the Madness Combat animations it is unknown why Hank sought to kill him but in Madness Interactive, it was because he stole his pie. However, it was stated that this only applied to the game. *He also seems to have very poor aim since he never hit Hank any of the times that he shot at him. This may be because he simply panicked and had no time for a good shot. *The Sheriff does not have much screen time in either episode that he appears in. *In Madness: Project Nexus 2 when snooping in one of the computer in the warehouse raid there's messages that were sent by Phobos to the Sheriff mentioning Dr. Hofnarr. Navigation Category:Madness Combat Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Non-Action Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Thief Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Tyrants Category:Weaklings Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Mute Category:Conspirators Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Totalitarians Category:Thugs Category:Revived Category:Nameless